In order to expand clinical investigations of promising pharmacological treatment modalities for narcotic addiction, the proposal seeks to develop and amplify an integrated program of research on narcotic agonists and antagonists. By utilizing addict population and personnel already existing in well-established community-based service programs conducted by Friends Medical Science Research Center, Inc., the Center grant provides the administrative-scientific structure for intensive clinical studies of: a) the effectiveness of the narcotic antagonist, naloxone, on teenage narcotic addicts; b) the relative effectiveness of two narcotic antagonists, naloxone and cyclazocine, on paroled narcotic addicts; and c) the relative maintenance effectivenss of two agonist agents, methadone and 1-alpha-acetylmethadol, on hospitalized and outpatient narcotic addicts. The institutional resources available for carrying out the necessary research and clinical functions are: a) Friends Medical Science Research Center, Inc., (including an outpatient narcotic clinic, a drug abuse laboratory, and a residential treatment facility for youthful drug abusers; b) the Maryland Psychiatric Research Center; c) Veterans Administration Drug Treatment Units; and d) University of Manyland Drug Abuse Center.